C'est de ta peur que j'ai peur
by Chocoable
Summary: Draco lit tranquillement "Roméo & Juliette" à la bibliothèque. Mais voila, une phrase le turlupine. Elle lui évoque Potter. Pourquoi ? Il part alors a travers les couloirs du château pour se trouver une raison.


_ Erf. Me revoila pour un nouvel OS... (Oui, si peu d'enthousiasme). Cette fic, je ne voulais PAS la publié, c'était assez personnel, j'étais vraiment pas sur de ce que j'écrivais, j'étais en bad, et en plus comble du comble : je l'aime pas. Mais voila, on m'a MENACÉE. Oui, oui, mesdames et messieurs, menacée, durement et purement. "Si tu ne l'a publie pas je l'a publie a mon nom" dixit Camille. Je savais que j'aurais pas du lui filer toutes mes fic a corrigés, elle a un putain de moyen de pression maintenant x). Du coup, je la publie... C'est triste, mais bon, ça en fera une de plus xD _

_ De toute façon j'en aurais bientot (... hm) finis trois d'un coup, oui oui, trois. Et celles la, je les aimes mieux :/ Bref, bonne lecture quand même..._

_**Disclaimer : **Tout a J.K. (sauf Le titre, qui lui est a Shakespeare. Bouh)_

_**Rating:** aucun._

* * *

« C'est de ta peur que j'ai peur. »

Draco s'arrêta sur _cette_ phrase. A vrai dire, Roméo et Juliette n'était pas une pièce qu'il appréciait particulièrement, après tout, les histoires d'amour ce n'était pas son fort. Mais le style de Shakespeare, bien qu'il fût un moldu, l'avait intéressé. En revanche cette phrase… Elle lui rappelait définitivement quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un. « C'est de ta peur que j'ai peur ». Il l'a relu, plusieurs fois, réfléchissant. Il murmura ces mots entre ses dents, les répétant encore et encore.

Il se balança légèrement sur la solide chaise en bois de la bibliothèque de Poudlard, entre deux rayons de livre. Il mordilla son crayon de papier (il avait l'habitude d'annoté ses lectures sur feuilles). Soudain, l'inspiration lui vint. Il décrocha de sa main droite son crayon et nota sur un bout de papier : « C'est de ta peur que j'ai peur = Potter. » Il fut presque satisfait de lui même quand il se rendit compte que ce nom devait lui sembler antipathique. Ah, oui, Potter, le binoclard aux cheveux hirsutes et à la cervelle de moineau.

Il réfléchit un instant à la signification de sa remarque : Potter ? Il avait peur que Potter ai peur de lui ? Il en doutait sérieusement. Et puis voir Potter avoir peur de lui, Draco Malfoy, aurait été bien trop beau pour être terrifiant. Non, cela devait être autre chose.

C'est à ce moment précis que le dit Potter passa en grande hâte devant les deux rangés de livre entre lesquelles se trouvait Draco. Le blond le suivit un instant du regard, puis soupira : il voulait savoir pourquoi Ce nom et Cette phrase étaient liés pour lui. Il abandonna donc avec regret son livre (après tout ce n'était pas si mal).

Il quitta, non sans remercier Madame Pince, la petite bibliothèque et suivi le son des pas familiers qui résonnaient dans le couloirs de pierre. Il aperçu Potter tourner au bout d'un couloir alors il accéléra de sorte à avoir ses cheveux désordonné dans son champ de vision. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où le menaient les pas du tristement célèbre sorcier, mais il le suivait bien docilement, gardant une distance entre eux de sorte à ne pas se faire repérer. Draco ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer pour la première fois que la démarche du brun avait un certain style, un truc en plus, un balancement de hanches léger. C'était agréable à regarder se dit le Serpentard distraitement. Il n'avait des lors jamais distingué les pas léger et furieux dont Potter avait le secret et se déhanchement discret mais pourtant présent. A vrai dire les robes de sorciers ne laissait pas voir se genre de détail, mais ce jean noir-la, si. Draco se demanda un instant si ce nouveau fait n'avait pas de rapport avec la phrase en question : il avait déjà vu Potter en jean, il ne fallait pas se voiler la face, alors d'où venait ce changement ? Il avait peur de la peur qu'aurait Potter en découvrant qu'un blond arrogant venant de Serpentard le matait ? Enfin, « matait » se reprit Draco, c'était un bien grand mot. Mais la réponse était définitivement non, le sorcier de sixième année n'avait pas d'anxiété sur cela, bizarrement. Il aurait pu, mais non. Le fait que Potter découvre qu'il… Observait (oui, c'était le mot) sa façon de marcher était plus embarrassant qu'effrayant. Draco abandonna alors cette idée, suivant toujours le brun devant lui.

Soudain, Harry trébucha en sursautant faisant tressaillir le blond aussi, qui du repartir un peu en arrière pour se cacher derrière une colonne de pierre du château. Il observa le brun se relever en se massant son (magnifique ?) fessier et regarder de tout les côté, s'assurant que personne n'ai vu cette gamelle pour le moins… malaisée. Il cru que non, bien évidemment, et repris sa marche expirant un grand souffle de soulagement. Draco se remit en marche avec lui, puis soudain une nouvelle idée lui vînt. Peut-être avait-il peur du fait que Potter ai peur de la mort ? De sa mort ? Bien vite cette idée lui parut absurde : il avait peur de la mort de Potter, il l'avouait, mais du fait que ce dernier en ai peur, il s'en fichait pas mal. Après tout, tant qu'il restait en vie, cela lui était bien égal. Encore une théorie effondrée, pensa Draco en soupirant. Qu'elle peur partageait-il en commun avec Potter alors ? La peur des insectes ? Celle des Détraqueurs (Oui, Draco en avait peur, il l'avouait moins facilement que sa phobie des insectes d'ailleurs.) ? Il était vrai que Harry en avait peur, mais était-ce vraiment ce genre de peur que la phrase de Shakespeare lui inspirait ? Non, il en était sur. Mais alors… Qu'était-ce ?

Au moment ou Draco allait se résilier à connaître une réponse, Potter rencontra une personne qui, au yeux du Serpentard, était des plus ennuyante : Hermione-J'ai-Des-Dents-De-Lapin-Et-Je-Sais-Tout-Granger. Il soupira encore une fois puis se cacha discrètement derrière une statue pour mieux espionner.

« - Harry, s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

- Salut Mignonne ! »

Draco se raidit et grogna. Salut qui ? Mignonne ? Hermione était le parfait contraire de ce mot. Certes son nom rimait avec, mais il y en avait bien d'autre, tel que « Charogne » ou encore « Ronchonne » … (bon ok, ca rime pas...Chuuut)

Ils s'échangèrent quelques politesses habituelles sous l'œil attentif de Draco, quand la discutions devînt plus intéressante.

« - Tu sais, Hermione, j'ai cru la voir aujourd'hui, dit Harry d'un air excité. Tu seras obligé de me croire, si tu la vois !

- De quoi tu parles, s'étonna-t-elle.

- De la marque voyons ! »

Hermione sembla réfléchir, mais Draco blêmit. Il avait parfaitement compris l'allusion.

« - Youhou, beugla-t-il, La marque, Draco Malfoy, Mangemort, ça te dit quelque chose ?

- Encore ? S'écria à demi la jeune fille quand un éclair de compréhension lui eu traversé l'esprit. Harry tu es totalement obsédé ma parole !

- Je ne le suis pas, bouda-t-il, j'ai juste peur qu'il en soit devenu un. C'est pas très bon, par les temps qui court, un Mangemort de plus, tu le sais bien. Même si Draco n'est pas très puissant, ça veut dire qu'à un moment ou à un autre, il va se retrouver en prison, ou je ne sais où en exile. Je n'en ais pas vraiment envi, avoua-t-il, lui donner un coup de poing bien placé ouais, mais le voir crouler sous les barreaux…

- Ben dit donc, sourit Hermione, tu es au moins sur d'une chose. De ta victoire contre Tu-sais-qui !

- Il le faut, dit tristement le brun, sinon je n'avancerais plus… »

Mais l'esprit de Draco, qui était toujours caché derrière la statue d'une sorcière au nez crochue, c'était arrêté un peu plus haut dans leur conversation. Les yeux grands ouverts, il répétait loin dans ses pensée « J'ai juste peur qu'il en soit devenu un. » tel un magnétophone déréglé. Potter avait peur qu'il soit devenu un Mangemort. Potter en avait peur, très peur. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas le mettre en prison. Draco se tournait ça dans ses pensées tandis que Hermione salua poliment le dit Potter. Le blond prit sa tête entre ses mains, ses orbites toujours plus agrandis. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il aurait voulu que Harry ait confiance en lui. A quel point il aurait voulu se rallier à sa cause, à la perte de Voldemort. Il aurait voulu que Harry lui sourie en lui exposant ses plans d'attaques. Et Potter disait qu'il avait peur qu'il soit trop tard pour cela (ou du moins il l'interprétait ainsi). Et la peur de Potter était fondé, parce qu'il était bel et bien trop tard. Une larme vînt se nicher au creux de l'œil à la pupille orageuse de Draco, distraitement, tandis qu'il se torturait l'esprit. C'était cela, il avait trouvé la peur que la phrase lui évoquait, mais maintenant il regrettait ne pas être resté tranquillement dans sa bibliothèque, lisant Roméo et Juliette dont une mort certaine les attendait pour les unir enfin.

Ce ne fut qu'un instant après qu'il remarqua que Harry était de nouveau seul et qu'il était tourné vers lui, le regardant tristement. Draco fit glisser ses mains de sa tête pour les replacer près de ses hanches. Ses yeux se calmèrent et reprirent une taille normale, seul un regard accablé restait. Pendant une minute les adolescents se regardèrent sans rien pensée. Puis le blond déclama d'une voix forte sous l'œil attristé d'Harry :

« - C'est de ta peur que j'ai peur, Potter. »

* * *

Voila, quoi, j'avais prévenue hein. :D *cour sous sa couverture finir ses autres fic en pleurant de désespoir.*


End file.
